


Strip Rummy II

by Gelsey



Series: Strip Rummy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slash, Strip Games, femme slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise Zabini had no idea what Theo was up to tonight, but he was determined to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Rummy II

Blaise looked around the room after Theo disappeared from sight out the door as if expecting it to be different somehow. Daphne, however, was still on Millicent’s lap with her breast being sucked on—which was momentarily distracting, but not as much so as it would have been just a few minutes ago—and Pansy was still curled on Draco’s lap, her lips next to his ear whispering gods only knew what into it. The cards Theo had laid down were face up, showing that Theo had had gin rummy, again, the bastard.

And he was still standing by his seat, clad only in his knickers, with a hard on that he had not quite expected in the context it had been given. He swiftly poured himself another shot and drank it, barely feeling the burn as it slid down to join the warmth in his middle. Then, before he could think about what the hell he was doing, he stalked out the door to find Theo.

The other man was waiting in part way down the hall, leaning against the door jamb of a room. His belt and trousers were undone and hung precariously on his hips, threatening to fall at any moment. “Just what the hell are you up to?” Blaise demanded again, stopping close enough to threaten but not quite close enough to feel the heat of Theo’s skin close to his. 

“The same thing you are,” came the sly reply as Theo quickly slithered closer. His hand pressed, sudden and unexpected, against the bulge of Blaise’s arousal. Blaise growled and pushed Theo backward into the room and against the wall. He wasn’t gentle, but that faint smirk never left Theo’s lips even as he thumped against it. It was infuriating.

Blaise pressed his perceived advantage, caging Theo where he was with an arm on either side of him. “Tell me,” he demanded. Whatever game this was, he wanted to know. This was too out of character for the man he knew for him to take it at sheer face value.

“I am telling you,” Theo replied, his tone slightly mocking. “But I can show you too.” He shifted his position slightly, a quick swivel of hips and disposition of weight, and his groin pressed firmly against Blaise’s thigh. He was hard, and Blaise could feel the heat of him even through the fabric. No underwear, he thought randomly. Then Theo’s lips were at his ear. “Just because I don’t flaunt myself,” he breathed, “doesn’t mean I don’t look while you do.”

Blaise couldn’t say there was any sense in why Theo was hitting on him now. Unless? “How much have you had to drink tonight?” Blaise said.

“How much do you think?” Theo asked back, arching an eye brow. At this point, Blaise thought he was being difficult just for sheer perverse pleasure. 

Sense was suddenly far from Blaise’s mind as he growled in aggravation at Theo’s reply. He threaded the fingers of one hand through Theo’s dark brown hair and yanked it back before kissing him hard enough to earn a gasp. Blaise took advantage, thrusting his tongue into Theo’s mouth, taking out his frustration on him.

If he’d thought that would silence or tame Theo, he was wrong. Theo groaned and fought back against Blaise’s onslaught, but his hands pulled Blaise’s hips closer, grinding provocatively. “I’m going to figure out what you’re planning,” Blaise growled before sinking his teeth into Theo’s shoulder.

This earned a surprisingly deep chuckle from Theo, even as hands snuck into the pygmy puff underwear to massage the flesh beneath. “I’m sure you will,” he replied. It was his turn, then, to place his hands on Blaise’s shoulders and shove. He propelled Blaise halfway across the room and quickly covered the distance to do it again. This time Blaise’s knees met the end of a bed, but as Theo approached, Blaise reached out long arms and snared him in a wrestling hold and threw him onto the bed.

Blaise had been right, he thought with a smirk after he finished pulling off Theo’s trousers before the man had time to do more than make a noise of protest. There was no underwear under those trousers. One sock still dangled half-off, and Theo shook his foot in effort to kick it off. Blaise was much more interested in the other parts of anatomy the action shook.

With Theo sprawled nude on the bed, Blaise felt on even footing for the first time since Theo had started things tonight. He crawled up the bed with his customary predatory grace. Theo simply watched, eyes half closed the same as he had while they were playing cards, and made no move to escape. That same smile played about his lips, twisting into a smirk at the last minute as Blaise hovered over him.

Suddenly Theo’s legs wrapped around his and his whole body twisted. Their cocks ground together through the thin layer of underwear, earning a surprised groan from Blaise, and suddenly Blaise was looking up at Theo. “You still haven’t stripped,” Theo said, flexing his hips again against the friction of the fabric.

“You bloody wanker,” Blaise cursed him, bucking his hips in the effort to throw Theo off the top of him. He found it harder to do than he expected—Theo was unexpectedly strong, for being so lean and quiet.

“Not tonight I’m not,” Theo shot back, though he did reach down and stroke himself once, mocking Blaise’s words. He leaned down, lips hovering frustratingly above Blaise’s. “I ride horses,” he whispered, his weight shifting with every movement Blaise tried. “You’re not going to get me off that easily.”

Blaise pushed at Theo’s shoulders, hating that his cock twitched at Theo’s deep laugh at his expense. Then he reached between them, grasping Theo’s cock himself and stroking it roughly. “I’ll get you off one way or another,” he taunted. It was his turn to laugh as Theo’s eyes darkened and his mouth opened slightly. Blaise shamelessly used the distraction to turn the tables once again, pressing Theo back into the mattress with his superior weight.

“I’m going to fucking rip these off you if you don’t get them off soon.” Theo cursed him now, hands fisting with Blaise’s boxers, while Blaise gloated that he’d finally gotten the repressed Theodore Nott to show some sort of emotion. The gloating ended when Blaise actually did hear a seam rip and felt the fabric bind uncomfortably.

“Damn well wait a second,” he whispered fiercely, yanking Theo’s hair again to get him to stop. Theo stilled his tugging but watched him with dark, watchful, taunting eyes, only releasing the fabric when Blaise let go of his hair and rolled off him in order to shuck the offending undergarments. 

This time Blaise managed to outthink the thinker, pinning Theo back to the bed before he could complete his own move to straddle Blaise again. He pushed against him, flesh against flesh, feeling the moisture leak from Theo’s cock as Blaise wrapped his long fingers around both of them. Theo’s legs wrapped around Blaise’s hips and he started to throw his weight again, but once more Blaise caught him and shoved him down against the mattress hard enough that he bounced slightly.

“You wanted to do this, we do it my way,” Blaise practically purred. Theo’s only reply was a long look and a hand grabbing Blaise’s cock demandingly. Blaise took it as assent and thrust into the touch. He felt triumphant up until the point that Theo’s hand took up a fast rhythm, twisting on every upstroke, urging Blaise’s arousal on much too quickly.

He refused, steadfastly, to give into Theo’s actions, to come before he’d taken the other man. He ached now with desire, though, and his breath came fast. Blaise snared Theo’s wrist with a snarl, digging his fingers into the tendons until Theo released him with a yelp—but also with a twitch of the cock that Blaise could feel. 

Now Blaise had no real urge to prepare Theo properly, not with the clamoring of his body to simply take, but he wouldn’t be mocked by Theo later either. “If you must do something,” he hissed, “suck on these.” He pushed three fingers into Theo’s mouth. Eyes half-hooded with that look, Theo complied. The result only made Blaise groan softly, the sensation travelling all the way through him, but after a moment he took his fingers back.

Blaise looped an arm under one of Theo’s knees, lifting his hips with the movement. One by one, Blaise slipped a finger inside of Theo. For a moment, the other man tensed, and Blaise wondered if this would work, but with a groan Theo slowly relaxed. Finally, for the first time, Theo’s eyes closed, freeing Blaise from that singularly intense, shuttered look. As Blaise hastily prepared him, Theo’s hips started to move and a strangled groan sounded in his throat. It wasn’t until Theo’s hands fisted in the comforter, though, that Blaise spat in his own hand and coated himself and positioned himself at Theo’s opening after removing his fingers.

Theo’s eyes flew open, but he didn’t stiffen as Blaise feared, instead lifting his hips helpfully as Blaise slid in. This more than anything told Blaise that Theo wasn’t nearly as straight-laced as he’d previously thought—he’d done this before. He stopped partway in, his own eyes closed now as he let Theo adjust.

“That it?” taunted Theo under him, hips rocking up, pushing Blaise just a little further in.

Blaise’s eyes flew open, finding those eyes back on him again and frustration back in his own gut. He shoved the rest of the way in, enjoying the way he saw the whites of Theo’s eyes briefly as they nearly rolled back, loving the grunt of half-pleasure, half-pain. “This is it.” Blaise bit out the words one back one as he drew back and thrust back in hard. The tendons on Theo’s arms and neck stood out as he clutched the covers and met each thrust. His jaw was clenched, capturing each sound before it could leave his mouth, muffling it.

Blaise pulled Theo’s leg up higher, and with his other arm he reached up and grasped Theo’s hair again, baring his throat. That opened Theo’s mouth, though in protest or necessity Blaise wasn’t certain. The sounds came then, groans and grunts and as Blaise sped up, cries of need. It was what Blaise wanted to hear. There were no words or pleas, which would have been absolute music, but that was simply Theo being difficult again, Blaise thought. 

His rhythm became jerkier, uneven, and though Theo’s cock bobbed between then, flushed and swollen and leaking, he had yet to come. Blaise wanted to refuse to come first, but Theo’s entire manipulation of him had Blaise shuddering and crying out before he could do more than stroke Theo a couple of times. Theo jerked and cried underneath him, and as Blaise stopped moving he made a sound of pure need and frustration. From the restrained man, it was a plea to let him finish.

“You fucking tease,” Theo swore, hips moving restlessly. Though Blaise’s muscles trembled slightly, he pulled from Theo and rolled onto his side. Though he thought it would rather serve Theo right for whatever it was he was up to, he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave him in this state. Blaise curled around and suddenly took Theo’s cock into his mouth as far as he could—and Blaise was good at this.

Theo cried out more sharply than before, hand scrambling for purchase on Blaise’s closely shaved head. Blaise sucked hard and swirled his tongue, moving quickly. It was an uncomfortable position but not entirely unpleasant, though if he kept it up long he would have a cramp in his neck. He could feel Theo’s abs tremble slightly, and with that sign Blaise used one hand reach back down and thrust his fingers back into a now well-lubricated Theo. 

Theo lost it finally, squeezing Blaise’s shoulder so tightly he knew there would be a bruise tomorrow. As Blaise collapsed back after swallowing it all down, though, he really didn’t think he actually cared about that.

His mind felt pleasantly hazed, not from the alcohol but from very satisfying sex. With Theodore Nott, of all people. Would wonders never cease.

“That,” Theo finally spoke where he lay next to him. Blaise could feel the weight of that gaze again, so disconcerting. “That was all I was after, Blaise. Just that.”

Blaise chuckled rather weakly. With those shuttered eyes, revealing nothing, he really wasn’t sure if he believed Theo or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for delayed_poet.


End file.
